


Cadence of Her Last Breath

by SeleneOphelia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneOphelia/pseuds/SeleneOphelia
Summary: When a mysterious woman shows up on the grounds of Hogwarts after the final battle, no one knows her, or where she is from. Severus Snape has some questions that need answering.





	Cadence of Her Last Breath

**This is for a one shot Challenge for the group "Lover's of the Potions Master" on Facebook.**

**Prompt:**

**What if Fawkes wasn't just a Pheonix, but instead under a spell that could only be broken under the most extreme circumstances. Write a one-shot of Fawkes revealing herself to Severus to save his life etc.**

**No less that one thousand words, no more than ten thousand words, free reign on any other details than listed above.**

**A/n: I hope you guys like this! It is the longest singular thing I have written that was not original or a paper for a class! Please review and let me know what you thing!**

**Disclaimer: I own only Isabelle. Everything else belongs to Our Queen!**

* * *

The last thing I remember of that night is the rain. Cold, wet and with the sweet smell of a refreshing summer shower; knowing that it would wash away all the things that happened. It was in that summer rain that I lay on the soft, blood sodden grass, and it was from that refreshing rain, that he took me. The dark angel that saved me and it was his name that floated from my lips before the pain took me once more.

"Severus…."

Sunlight, bright and beaming into my face, is what pulled me from the black sea that was my slumber; the sounds of whispered voices and echoing footsteps were the sounds that greeted me as my mind slowly pulled itself out of the haze. I slowly raised my arm to put a hand in front of my face, to block the light that vexed me so. The action, which should have taken mere seconds to do, seemed to take much longer than it should. I shook with the effort, sweat coating my brow until heavy heeled footsteps and a drawling baritone echoed through the room.

"For Merlin's sake, Weasley; if you would be so kind as to pay attention to where your tray is sitting, you would see that you are blinding another patient." The reply to this statement was garbled a little before the groan was heard and a feminine voice could be heard.

"Ronald, don't talk with your mouthful."

The light was out of my eyes suddenly, and I let my arm fall back down, panting slightly from the effort. "Poppy, she's awake," the baritone called out.

I opened my heavy lids and looked around me. The hospital wing, from the looks of it, was my location. Although it looked like it had taken quite a beating during the final battle, as had the rest of the castle. Although there was no rubble lying around, you could feel it in the air how incomplete the room, how something was missing. I looked around me taking in the room and the people there.

To my right, a ginger boy sat on a hospital bed with a bushy haired girl beside him. I immediately recognized them as Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger; to my left was a young woman who seemed to be asleep, or perhaps a magic induced coma. Directly in front of me was Severus Snape, he was eyeing me suspiciously as Madam Pomfrey came bustling towards me with a tray of potions that she was going to make me take.

I groaned a little at the sight but then gave a resigned sigh. My human body was weak, my magic still not recovered, I would have to bide my time before I could transform into any animagus and flee. No one could know my secret, I had promised Albus, no one could know.

Poppy began fussing over me, casting diagnosis spells, making me drink potion after potion; after a while she had to enlist the help of Severus to give me the potions. Finally leaning back on pillows fluffed by Severus' wand the inquisition began.

"You have been under the care of Madam Pomfrey and under the protection of Hogwarts for a month, as you were in a magically induced coma, but now that you are awake, we need to know a few things about you…" I cut him off there.

"I am no Death Eater, you know this already. I am…. Well, I was an old friend of Dumbldedore. I guess you could say in my youth he was much like a brother to me. He knew that I would be needed, that I could help in some way, and sent me." I said innocently, shrugging slightly. It was as much as I could say at the time. Tucking a strand of long black curls behind my ear I bit my lip a little bit.

Severus began to pace at the foot of my bed. "Would you mind telling me, why you chose to save me, when there were so many more witches and wizards that you could have saved? So many lives that were taken because you came to me, instead you wasted the gift on me! I was ready to die, I had made my peace, said my goodbye's and given Potter what he needed and then you came in blazing glory and had to save me. WHY?" The last came out as a shout, but I was used to his explosive temper, I had seen it enough over the years.

Reaching forward I took the glass of pumpkin juice from my bedside table, and took a small drink from it before putting it back softly and clearing my throat. "You are making the assumption, Headmaster that I saved only you. You are under the impression, that you are the only one. You were merely the last, the one that took the most out of me; I used the last of my available magic, and almost burnt out my core. You were just the worst off. Ms Brown over there got a boosted amount of my power, but is still in critical care from the looks of it. Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks- Lupin, and Remus Lupin also received treatment by me." I tilted my head to the side and looked at his as the shock began to register on his face.

His nostrils flared slightly as he took in my answer, jaw working angrily. Flicking his robes he began to violently pace back and forth, his breathing ragged and loud, his rage an almost discernible thing; like a black cloud forming in his wake. "You expect me to believe that a witch that no one has record of, that no one recognizes from either side mind you, just appeared to save our lives, because a former headmaster told you to before he died? You expect me, a former spy for both sides, to believe you?" He said with a snarl.

It did not faze me in the least though. Let him huff and puff, getting all riled up like a bear. He could growl all he wanted. I was bound by oath to not tell anyone until the time was right, or to change back into my animagus form and flee. I made no reply I just looked at him silently.

"Say SOMETHING!" He roared at me. With a resigned sigh I licked my lips and spoke.

"I have taken an unbreakable vow and until the time is correct I cannot reveal everything. I can tell you that my name is Isabelle Valon, that I am a witch, I attended Beauxbaton's and graduated with honors, and that I was charged by Albus Dumbledore to use my gifts should the inhabitants of Hogwarts ever have need of me. That is all my vow will allow me to tell you at this time. When both my body and my magic have recovered more, I will share my tale."

He obviously did not like, nor want that to be my only answer, this much was obvious as he stormed out with his black robes billowing behind him. The man would never change, ever since he was a child his temper had been explosive, especially when someone refused to give him the information he knew they held.

Madam Pomfrey left my bedside in her usual bustle, checking on other patients. She had pulled the privacy curtain around part of my bed shielding me from the light, although I could still hear Hermione Granger's voice talking to Ronald, telling him how rude it was to not put up a silencing charm when the argument had ensued. I smiled a little and closed my eyes, my thoughts were still swirling around Severus Snape, and my troubled dreams faded into memories.

XOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXXOXO

October 1973

From my perch near the windows I sat, singing quietly to myself a calming tune that was familiar and felt like home. It was Albus' favorite and there were many times that I had caught him humming it when I returned from delivering a message for him. This night felt of something dark, something new, and different; a touch of destiny, if you will, the magic seemed to hum in the air and even Albus appeared to notice.

The door to the Headmaster's office swung open quietly allowing Minerva, Horace, and five third year students to come in. This was not the first time that this group of young men had been sent to this office, and from the looks that were darting between the boys I knew to be James Potter, and Severus Snape, it did not look likely that it would be the last.

'Minerva, Horace, what brings you and these young men to my office on a lovely day such as this?" Albus asked, looking at them all over the tops of his half moon spectacles. As always his blue eyes would be twinkling with mischief, and I could not fight the urge to shake my head.

The young Slytherin boy was the closest to me and noticed my movement, turning to look on me fully I trilled at him a little and flapped my wings happily. He smiled a little at me but did not move closer; sensing his hesitation I moved towards him slowly. Hopping to the edge of Albus' desk, I trilled at him and bumped him with my head a little until he began to pet my head gently.

Humming happily I looked up at the boy, anger still burned in his eyes, but his smile was genuine. All of the signs were there, the Prophecy would be coming true, the clock was now ticking, and I knew what I would have to do.

"Minerva, I expect you to handle this appropriately Horace, why not leave young Master Snape here for me to have a small chat with, hmm?" Both heads of House said nothing, but took the charges and left, shutting the door behind them.

"Why don't you sit down, Mr. Snape?" He shook his head, petting me once more. "Would you like a Lemon Drop?" Albus asked, holding out the bowl, but was again met with only a shake of his head.

Albus sighed and motioned with his hand for me to return to my stand I merely narrowed my eyes for a moment, trilling at the boy once more before flying to my perch above the desk. My long tail feathers dangling gracefully, high above the head of both wizards; their words fading until they were but rumbles beneath me.

XOXOXOXOXXOXO

Three weeks had passed since the battle, and I still remained at Hogwarts. Poppy had released me, but Severus refused to let me go until I explained my actions to him. He couldn't and wouldn't understand why she had done it. The events were too far into the past for anyone to understand, too many lies had been told to cover Albus' actions, too many deaths of those that would know the truth.

The Library had become my one salvation, my one sanctuary, my company had been select. The students had all been sent home to their families, not many remained, save for Miss Granger, Mister Potter, and Mister Weasley. They had stayed because it was a more private location, and being berated at the Weasley home by reporters from  _Witch Weekly_ ,  _The_   _Daily Prophet_ , and  _The Quibbler_  had been hard enough, but the Auror's constantly being under foot, was something that would not be easily tolerated.

I knew that my continued presence at the school would raise more than a few eyebrows, and more than a few questions; I just did not know if that was information I could give Severus. Looking out the windows of the library had become quite the habit for me, I lost myself in view over the ground of Hogwarts, and thought back to my days here as a child.

I was born seven hundred years ago; grew up in a small village in France just south of Marseille, raised alone by my mother; I knew nothing of my father's family and had never heard her speak of him. Her friends had come and gone, and never a word or whisper of his name was uttered. No mention of why I did not look like my mother or why I was so much different from the other children in my village.

Mere and Grand-mere always said that thunderstorms were never a good thing, that they were the messenger of evil, a sign of foreboding, that Satan's handwork would soon be at my doorstep. Like most children, I brushed it off as superstition, that it was nothing more than old wives tales, I ignored them and went about my life like any other Muggle-born.

I finished Beauxbaton's school and returned home like always, only to find a harsh storm ravaging the village, Mere and Grand-Mere were both nowhere to be found. In their stead I found a single piece of parchment with the message "I will find you" written there.

For years I hid, doing my best to avoid wizarding communities only to be found. The dark wizard appeared over me one night as I lay sleeping. Shaken awake I did not know what to think, and could only understand the pain, and hear the words that were spoken as the silver beams escaped his wand before twirling around me.

" _La mort va aller et venir, mais jamais en contact avec vous. Vous ne devez pas l'âge, ne doit pas faiblir. Uniquement avec le sacrifice de votre coeur, votre âme, votre cœur, allez-vous enfin être libre. Il s'agit de votre peine, c'est le prix; vous êtes la mère de honte et elle votre's_." (1)

The shrill cry escaped my lips, but changed from a scream into a beautiful trill. The mirror near my bed had been shattered so I could not see, but I could feel, I was no longer myself. The man whom had so viciously trapped me, was none other than my father. I was no Muggle-born, my father no hero; I was a secret kept from an evil man, an d now no more than his toy.

As time passed I was no longer known as myself, sold on the black market after a run in with some people with whom debts were owed. I made my way to Scotland, to Hogwarts; seven hundred years had passed since the curse was placed on me, but meeting Severus Snape all those years ago had been my sign. It was my gift, my cross to bear, and I did it gladly.

I do not know how long I stood gazing out that window, nor had I heard any footsteps to announce the arrival of someone near me. Only the quiet sound of someone clearing their throat brought me back to myself. I turned around quickly and was face to face with none other than Severus Snape himself. His usual sneer greeted me as our eyes locked.

"If you have nothing better to do than stand around pacing the library all day, the least you could do is help us with repairs." He spoke gruffly, his face tired and bearing evidence of the obvious strain that he was under. "No matter, I want to talk to you in my office, now. I want answers."

I let out a soft sigh and shook my head, black tresses moving as I did so. "That's just like you Severus, never trying to truly understand but always demanding answers from everyone but yourself. " I walked past him sighing, this wasn't how I wanted this to happen, but it was going to regardless of what I wanted.

"Even as a child, it was all about you. You never complained because you hid your struggle, you never asked for help, but resent everyone for not doing anything. My gods, it's almost like you enjoyed it. Help has always been there for you, but you never asked for it. I was always there for you, but you never asked for help." I pointed my finger at him surprised to see that the hairs on my arms were rising slightly.

He shook his head and walked towards me. "Witch, I have no idea what you are talking about. Perhaps we should take you to St. Mungo's. Perhaps the reason that no one knows you, or you are not who you say you are!" He suggested his tone as venomous as the house he hailed from.

I closed my eyes and let out long growl, something akin to a scream, but not nearly as loud as I had wanted. "Perhaps you could, I don't know, use  _Ligillmens_  and see for yourself?" I suggested, knowing full well that he would take full advantage of this and it would save me so much time explaining.

He stepped towards me, staring into my eyes. A hand gripping the front of my robes, he whispered the word his wand raised towards me. I pulled forward the memories he would need, me as a child, a glimpse of Beauxbaton's, summer at home, the transformation, my first glimpse at myself as the phoenix, as Fawkes. Then, I focused more on what information he wanted by showing headmaster after headmaster, my first glimpse of Severus, a fast forward of his life, from the grounds, from the headmaster's office, his life in almost fast forward and then the night of the battle.

The hot tears were already running down my face, even before I watched the shock and horror pass over him as he waded through my memories of that night. I relived the anguish I had felt upon seeing the children, the inhabitants, the professors, everyone that called Hogwarts home dying, and knew I had to do something about it.

Xoxoxoxoxoxxo

**Night of the Battle**

After Albus' had died I flew to a nearby cave where Albus himself had set up a nice little place for me to live, and equipped it with all the things a human might need. He knew I would have to break the spell, and would need a place to stay until I returned as I would need to do. It seems though that fortune had smiled down on me and I was not needed before that final battle. I flew as quickly as I could when I heard the alarms going off. I knew that once Harry was in Hogsmeade it would only be a matter of time before I would be needed.

Making my way to Hogwarts, my home, I felt it beginning, I felt the very wards of the school being tested. It would soon happen, the time was near. Flying to the Owlery I landed and nestled myself in the alcove there, I would have to hide. Closing my eyes I tried to remember what Dumbledore said about where my wand was hidden.

I awoke from my slumber just as the protective spells and enchantments surrounding the school fell, I heard the explosions of the bridge and let out a startled cry. It was time, I was needed; I flew out of the small building and headed for the front of the school, knowing it would be the first target. Flying as fast as my wings would carry me I lingered over the castle and watched in horror as the student's fought Death Eaters and died.

Moving quickly I flew to the ground and fought off Fenrir Greyback and landed next to a mortally wounded Lavender Brown. I tilted my head sideways and let three tears fall from my eye into the gaping wounds on her neck. I heard her breathing change some but it wasn't enough, the light in her eyes was still fading. I looked around me in anguish, so much senseless death around me. Suddenly I felt as if I were surrounded by fire, it warmed me through my body to my magical core, a noise began to emerge from my throat. It started as more of a bird-like screech and ended up as a loud scream. Fire surrounded me, changing my once beautiful red feathers to a soft red colored gown, my head feathers returned to the long lustrous locks that I remembered from so long ago.

I fell to the ground once more beside Lavender and like so many times before, I held up my hand and snapped, summoning my wand to me. Where it had been hidden, I know not, but I caught the piece of dark cherry as if no time had passed at all and began to murmur as many healing spells as I could think of. Her wounds began to heal and I was able to rouse her with a gentle Renervate.

She was confused of course but after a quick reminder of where we were she ran inside the school to find safety. Raising my head I saw a man chasing after two people I knew to be Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin and her werewolf husband Remus. Dodging spells left and right I ran after them, stunning the dark wizard and holding up my hands when I found myself confronted by their wands.

"I am a friend, sent by Albus. It's a long story that I hope you will now live to hear. We have to find the other Order member. We cannot let them fall," I shouted at them. I do not know why they believed me, but Remus nodded at me and took his wife's hand before running in the direction that two tall red heads had gone. I believe they had been the Weasley Twins.

I turned and picked up my long red gown and ran for my life, towards the lawn. I had to find Severus, he would know how to stop this. I was just heading towards the Whomping Willow when I heard a low feminine voice from behind me.

"Off to try and stop The Dark Lord are we?" I knew not who it was, the voice was not one I recognized, but the moment the mask was pulled off I gasped.

"Skeeter! I should have known! With all of the bullshit that you published about everyone who is in the Order!" I seethed, wand pointed at her. She cackled and began to throw hexes, jinxes and curses at me, but for the most part I was able to block her. I got her with a silencing curse but not before she hit me with a burning curse. I let out a loud growl and hit her with a slicing curse before running away. My throat, left arm and side were now covered in bright burning blisters.

Tears were streaming heavily down my face from the pain but I would have to wait to heal myself, I still had much to do. Running to the top of the hill I saw Severus going to the bottom of the Willow and called out to him.

"Severus! Severus, wait!" He turned upon hearing his name but didn't know me, so yet again I faced the tip of a wand. "You do not know me, but I cannot let you face that man alone. He is going to kill you or do his best to try," I panted, eyes still stinging from the unshed tears that lingered there.

A creepy, raspy voice came from behind me, and I knew from the look on Severus' face that it was Voldemort. I planted a sneer on my face as I turned. "Hello, Riddle. It seems that this will happen much quicker than I had anticipated." I leveled my wand at him. "Leave Severus alone."

He let out a cold laugh that chilled me to the bones, I knew he would put up a fight; what shocked me however was Severus standing beside me, pointing his wand at the man so suddenly. "Severus, you would betray me for a woman you do not even know? She is right though, I am here to kill you. You have something I want. You control the Elder wand." A large snake I recognized as Nagini came suddenly to him. "Ki-" However, before the words were even out of his mouth I had already cast the curse at her.

"Bruler!"(2) The word was a scream out of my mouth, the curse was one I had read of so long ago, but if the hatred was strong it would work. Much like an Unforgivable, only this didn't taint the soul. Instead it took from your core, not just your wand. It would drain the magic from within and if not controlled it could kill you.

The harsh scream that was emitted from Voldemort's throat rang through my ears just as the curse came from his mouth, but it never hit me, instead it hit the dark robed wizard I was trying so hard to protect. As he lay on the ground twitching in agony I fought. I threw hex after hex, spell after spell until he left with a loud pop.

The man in front of me lay gasping and twitching, like so many before him the pain was simply killing him and I sobbed. I had failed at what I had intended to do and only one thing could be done to save him. The sacrifice was great, but it was mine to give. Pressing my lips to his I stilled his body with my hands and made my wish, I repeated the incantations over and over in my head willing him my powers.

The jolt of his body beneath my hands, the quaking ending showed me that I had done it correctly but I could not stay. Standing quickly I left him there to recover where he was. The rain started falling, blood, soot, and other things washing away from the school. I stumbled and gasped, my magical core flickering within me, threatening to go out. I had just reached the Black Lake when I felt the earth tremble beneath my feet. It was done, he was defeated.

My eyes closed on their own before I even willed them to as my body slid slowly to the ground, the only thing on my mind, was the wizard I had fought so long to protect, and that I finally had.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

He emerged from my mind, tears still streaming down my face. His face was ashen as his dark eyes searched my blue. "You did that for me, helped me all of these years, knowing that you would have to kill yourself to save me?" He asked softly.

"It was my destiny to save you. My soul was meant to be forever tied to yours." My words a mere whisper. "I did what I was destined to, but I had not bargained on surviving. What you will do with me is your decision, but I do have a home to go to. It's just outside of Hogsmeade, a cave that Albus made into a home for me; I need not linger any further, now that you know the truth, my vow has been released and I may go."

I backed away from him quietly before running to the Library entrance, but his hand in mine stopped me as I entered the Dungeon corridor. He turned me slowly and looked me over, a sudden tenderness in his eyes. "Isabelle, are you saying you waited seven hundred years for me? To save me? You waited that long to give up your life for someone who may never feel the same?" He asked softly before pulling me into his arm.

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I nodded. "I knew when I saw you in your third year that you were my destiny, and have fought since then to save you." The words thick and heavy came from a deep place of my heart. Leaning forward I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek softly. "You need not worry Severus. I shall never ask anything of you that you cannot give," and I turned to go. Once again however, I found myself in his arms and his lips softly against mine.

"Slow, love slow."

* * *

**Translations**

1\. Death will come and go, but never touch you. You shall not age, shall not wither. Only with the sacrifice of your heart, your soul, your core, will you at last be free. This is your punishment, this is the price; you are your mother's shame and she your's.

2\. Burn


End file.
